Forbidden.
by OKLAHOMA GURL
Summary: A young woman has fallen for an older man. New characters! unexpected twists! Please R/R!


I know I know I should be working on If Walls could talk! But I just had to Write this!!!! Yes I can write again!!! YA!!! I will have the next chapter to If walls could talk up right when I get back to my other computer!!!(My parents are devoriced and I am at my fathers house instead of my mothers.) Anyway I don't have spell check over here either. So sorry for all the spelling errors! Well on to the story!  
  
  
Of course I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Forbidden.  
  
  
Geinsville, Virginia  
  
"Well I had a good time visiting you guys!!!!" she said.   
"Dear we're not leaving till tomorrow. You don't have to say good-bye yet." her father said.  
"I know daddy, but I just wanted to say it now just in case someone didn't get up in the morning." she replied. "Ok dear, now go brush your teeth and don't forget to brush the back ones and floss!!!!" Her mother yelled at her retreating form. She ran strait up to her room not brushing her teeth.  
"Hermione? Can I come in?" she heard a small voice from her door.   
"Yes Nia. you can come in." she said to the girl. Nia was 17 and 5'6 she was very skinny for her age and had short spunky blond hair. Nia was Hermiones cousin that lived in the United States. Nia had decided to give Hermione a makeover this summer when Hermione visited her. She took hermione to the hair dresser and got her hair permed. Now her hair fell in tight ringlets down her back like little individule waterfalls. She had taught Hermione to put on make-up. Hermione had decided she didn't like the blues and greens so she went for a more natural look of tans and pinks. Hermione had grown into a fine young woman. She had a very shaply body with curves in all the right places.  
"Hi. So... your really leaving tomorrow..." said Nia sounding dissapointed.  
"Yep. I have to go home so I can start school." said Hermione. Nia began to cry and wraped her arms around Hermione.  
"I will miss you a lot. It's hard living with three brothers and my father. I need a girl in the house." cried Nia. Nia's mother left when Nia was about 13 years old. Her three brothers Ben, James, Tommy and her father were pretty much all she had. Yeah she had friends at school , but not anyone very close to her. Even her boyfriend Jermey couldn't relate to Nia like Hermione could.   
"Well... I will miss you. And I'll be back next summer. Hey at least you won't have to put up with Ben anymore. Since he's coming to Hogwarts with me. Plus you've got Jermey to keep you company." Hermione tried to comfort her. Ben went to a wizzarding school in Virginia. He was the only other person in her family that was a witch or wizzard. Ben was going to Hogwarts as an exchange student. Ben was Very tall about 6'3 He had blond hair and a very toned, musculer body. He had the most amazing eyes. They were a golden tan color. not hazle. And around his puple was a amythist like color. Ben was Nia's twin brother. He was going to be in the same year as hermione. 7th.   
"Well... Nia I have got to get some sleep. I'll never make it to Diagon Alley tomorrow if I don't. Night." said Hermione. Nia left the room.  
Before Hermione went to sleep she pulled a picture out of her bag. The man standing in it had his arms around her waist. He was tall and Handsome with tired blue eyes. His hair was light brown with a few silver strands in it. Remus Lumpin. The picture was taken the last summer when Sirius had been proven innocent. Voldemort ahd been caught and killed along with Peter and most other Death Eaters. Lumpin was asked by Harry to take a picture with Hermione just for fun. So Lumpin put his arms around her waist and Hermione put her hands on his. Lumpin reasted his head on her shoulder. She felt shivers up her spine when he had his arms wraped around her. She felt safe. She knew that from then on she would have a crush on him.  
She smiled at the man in the picture. He could be so serious sometimes and then at others so youthful. That day He would joke with Hermione aftrer they took the picture and looked at it. Sirius said they looked like a good couple. Lumpin laughed and said "What if we are?" Sirius' eyes seemed to pop out of his head. Lumpin leaned over and wispered in her ear a goofy little fact about boggarts or something. Sirius walked around the rest of the day in shock. Then that evening started to yell at us about how it was wrong for us to be together. She was to young for Remus. They laughed at him and Sirius finally caught on to their joke.  
She loved to remember that day. Remus was going to be teaching at hogwarts this year. DADA as usual. She couldn't wait to see him again. Only one more week till school..   
Tomorrow Hermione and Ben would be leaving for Diagon Alley. They would stay there with Harry and Ron and the rest of Ron's family. Then on Sunday they would leave for school.   
Hermione drifted off to sleep dreaming of the day of Sirius' pardon. Remus' arms once again wraped around her.  



End file.
